spin the bottle
by AnImEfAn3
Summary: I finnally got it up. I prsent to you spin the bottle with pokemon charaters


Well readers, you asked for it and here it is! The person that gave you Truth or dare   
finally makes spin the bottle with pokemon characters. Enjoy!  
  
This takes place at Ash's house  
  
Ash: I'm bored yet again  
  
Misty: yeah  
  
Brock: then lets play spin the bottle (dum dum dum)  
  
Misty: but there are more boys than girls  
  
Brock: well let's see... Ash, Tracy, Gary, Me, James...James?  
  
James: hi everyone  
  
Ash: what the...  
  
Jessie: don't worry, we won't seal pikachu today.  
  
Misty: but there are more boys...  
  
Joy: hi  
  
Jenny: hello  
  
Misty: ok ok but there is one girl short...   
  
Dupleka: can I play?  
  
Ash: now where are these people poping out from?  
  
Gary: well now it's even let's play (sorry guys but Gary is not gay in this one)  
  
Brock: wait, is everyone ready   
  
All: yes  
Brock: ok let me just get the bottle then  
  
After 2 minutes...  
  
Brock: found it, lets play. I will go first. (Please Joy or Jenny  
  
So he spins it and lands on...Jessie  
  
Brock: what!!  
  
Jessie: what!!  
  
Ash: you guys have to kiss   
  
So Brock kissed Jessie  
  
Jessie: my turn  
  
So she spins it and lands on...James  
  
James: Wahoo  
  
But then a strong wind came and blew the bottle pointing to...pikachu  
  
Jessie: darn, I have to kiss it  
  
So she walks up to it and   
  
(Zap)  
  
Pikachu did thunder shock on Jessie  
  
Jessie: (static coming out of her hair) owe!!!!  
  
Ash: Pikachu spin it  
  
So pikachu spins it and land on...Ash  
  
So Ash kissed pikachu  
  
Jessie: lucky (still static is coming out of her hair)  
  
Ash: my turn  
  
He spins it and lands on...Misty  
  
Ash: what I'm not...  
  
Misty when over and kissed Ash and held it   
  
Dupleka: hey Misty, stop sucking Ash's face in will you  
  
They broke up the kiss. Misty was happy while Ash was in a daze.  
  
Misty spins it and lands on...Gary  
  
So Misty quickly kissed Gary on the check   
  
Gary: (thought) now I can die happy!  
  
Gary spins it and lands on Joy  
  
Gary moved over and kissed Joy on the lips  
  
Joy: ok my turn  
  
So she spins it and lands on...Brock  
  
Brock: yes, kiss me now  
  
But Joy only blew a kiss  
  
Brock: Darn  
  
Tracy: my turn yet  
  
Brock spins it and lands on Jenny  
  
Brock: yes, now you have to...  
  
Then Jenny also blew a kiss  
  
Brock: Darn again  
  
Jenny spins it and lands on..James  
  
So Jenny kissed James on the check  
  
Brock: o and you rather kiss James than me hu that is just fine  
  
James: my turn  
  
So he spins the bottle and points to..  
  
Tracy: I don't care if I have to kiss a boy now, I just want a turn  
  
The bottle lands on Tracy  
  
Tracy: All right!!  
  
But then it moves a little and points to Mrs. Ketchum's Mr. Mime, Mimee  
  
James: what!!!!  
  
Tracy: what!!!!!  
  
Mimee: Mr. Mime?  
  
So James bends over and kisses Mimee.  
  
Then Mimee double slaps him  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: o I see that you are playing spin the bottle  
  
All: yes  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: well Mimee spin the bottle  
  
So he did and lands on Mrs. Ketchum. They hug.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum spins and lands on Ash. So she gave him a kiss.  
  
Ash: mom!  
  
Ash spins it and lands on Dupleka. So they kiss  
  
Dupleka: my turn  
  
She spins it and lands on...Ash  
  
She went over and kissed him on the lips for about 2 minutes  
  
Ash spins it and lands on Misty. So they kiss for 3 minutes  
  
Misty: my turn   
  
So she spins it and lands on Ash again so they kiss. Ash spins it and lands on Dupleka. And so they kiss. Then the pattern keeps on repeating.   
  
Misty: hey Dupleka, Ash is mine you hear  
  
Dupleka: no he is mine  
  
Misty: mine  
  
Dupleka: mine  
  
Misty: mine  
  
Dupleka: mine  
  
Then Mimee comes  
Mimee: (while sweeping) mine, mine, mine, mine, mime, mime  
  
Ash: that was pointless  
  
Brock: well who is next?  
  
Tracy: I will go  
  
Joy: fine  
  
Jenny: ok  
  
Jessie: alright with me   
  
Then...  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: Lunch everyone  
  
So everyone left except Tracy  
  
Tracy: nooooooo!!!!!  
  
So he sadly walks to lunch  
  
~~~~~~The End~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I'm done. Thank you for reading my fanfic. Sorry that I couldn't put it up yesterday   
because of school. Thanks again for reading truth or dare and sending me great ideas for   
this fanfic. Thanks again and don't forget to write a review.   



End file.
